


Addicted Hope

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-24
Updated: 2008-04-24
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Small pieces that have-not alot in common but show other ways to think of our favourite and not so favourite characters.





	Addicted Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

** OWN NOTHING **

 

You know exactly how many he's got on the bridge of his nose.

You know he doesn't like them much-you don't tell him that you do.

You see them dance when he laughs or smiles.

 

But now as you kiss Krum..you think that maybe-just maybe, you're a little upset that he doesn't have any.

Because, really, freckles are for him and he is for you.

 

**AN: This is Hermione thinking about Ron in case you couldn't tell.  R &R**   



End file.
